Twenty Years
by simplyshelbs16
Summary: Everyone gathers to celebrate Sherlock and Molly's 20th Wedding Anniversary. Retirement!Lock. I do not own the characters; Sir ACD and Moftiss/BBC do!


**a birthday gift to my friend, sherlollian2016m, on tumblr! go wish her a happy birthday!**

* * *

Tucked away in the English countryside, stood a cozy cottage, the backyard containing a most beautiful garden, along with a couple of hives set up for beekeeping. Molly Holmes walked down the small garden path to find her husband checking up on the beehives. It was a lovely spring day; not too hot, not too cool. He turned to flash her one of his eye-crinkling smiles. Her heart still hammered in her chest at the sight of him, even after all these years.

"Hey you," she smiled as he pulled her in for a warm embrace.

"Hello," he murmured into her hair. It looked like a mix of cinnamon, salt and pepper. Sherlock's own onyx curls were sprinkled with grey here and there. "How is it that you look more beautiful every day?" Molly stood on her toes to press her lips to his tenderly.

"The same way that you look more handsome each day," Molly replied, her nose rubbing against his.

"Mm, I love you," Sherlock spoke softly. "Twenty years. How have you managed twenty years of marriage to me?"

"To be fair, I've managed you for thirty years in total," Molly giggled. "As to how? Because I love you so much, Sherlock. Plus, the shagging is good." They laughed together. Today was their twenty year wedding anniversary and soon their family would arrive to celebrate with them. They completely disregarded the sound of car doors as they continued to snog each other senselessly. Outwardly, they had aged but inwardly, they were still young at heart.

"Look at you two, still going for it like a couple of teenagers," John Watson laughed with Mary after finding them in the garden. Victor Hamish Holmes, followed after with his hand laced with Rosie Watson's, now Holmes.

"Hi," Molly beamed, giving everyone hugs. Sherlock hugged his best friend, then Mary and his son and daughter-in-law.

"Ugh, sentiment," a familiar voice called out.

"Uncle Mycroft!" Victor shouted.

"Come now, Mycroft, we know you're only trying to be difficult," Molly scolded.

"You've caught me," Mycroft said, giving a small smile as his wife, Anthea, walked up beside him.

"Anthea, hi!" Molly exclaimed, giving her sister-in-law a hug. "How are things?"

"Oh, fine! Dealing with this curmudgeon on the daily," Anthea laughed, nodding her head toward Mycroft. He gave her a look of being insulted. "Oh, cheer up, Mycroft." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, everyone, come on in," Sherlock invited. "Molly's made a wonderful dinner." The little family all clambered inside the cottage. Plates, bowls and utensils were handed out. Molly had made lemon-rosemary chicken with roasted vegetables. She set out a large bowl of fresh salad as well.

"This is delicious, Aunt Molly," Rosie stated. Though she was their daughter-in-law, the habit of calling them aunt and uncle never left her.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Molly replied.

"Look at you two, celebrating your twentieth year of marriage," Mary smiled. "It seems just like yesterday when Molly came by Baker Street with that meat dagger guy." She was laughing. "I thought I'd have to shove you two in a closet until you snogged each other!"

"It's hilarious every time you talk about it, mum!" Rosie laughed. They were dead-ringers for one another. Rosie looked so very much like Mary. She had the same feisty nature about her too. The entire room erupted into lighthearted laughter at the memory.

"Too bad you didn't," Molly remarked.

"Could've moved things along a bit faster," Sherlock agreed.

* * *

After dinner, Molly brought out dessert consisting of ginger nuts and egg custard tarts. They were her and Sherlock's favourites.

"Still can't bloody figure out how the victim did it," John grumbled about an old game of Cluedo decades ago.

"Really, John?" Sherlock questioned.

"You see but do not observe," Victor piped up. "The victim faked his death so nobody would figure out he was the killer." Not only did he have his father's cleverness, but he had the same onyx curls and piercing cerulean eyes. Victor did possess Molly's kindness and loyal nature.

"I've taught you well," Sherlock grinned with pride.

"Faked their—bloody hell, Sherlock," John groaned. Mary only laughed at her husband. Mycroft and Anthea attempted to hide their snickering. Molly's snorted suddenly as she laughed along with everybody.

"Oops," she said in a small voice. When the laughter died down, Sherlock took his wife's hands in his, carefully kneeling on the floor. "What are you doing, Sherlock?"

"This isn't as easy as it used to be," he chuckled.

"Old-age, brother mine," Mycroft teased.

"Molly," Sherlock began, "I love you so much." He kissed the backs of her hands. "Would you like to renew our vows with me?"

"Oh, Sherlock," Molly cried with joyous tears filling her eyes.

"Mycroft is ordained, amongst other things," he smiled, his eyes crinkling in that way she loves.

"Yes, of course," Molly nodded, pressing kisses all over his face.

* * *

"Twenty years of marriage and you're still just as beautiful as the day we met. My darling Molly, you have seen me through everything. You have saved my life in more ways than one and I am so happy to be the one you chose to spend your life with. You showed me I was worthy of you when I thought the complete opposite. You are the love of my life, Molly. I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you."

"Sherlock, you are the most wonderful man I have ever known. You love fiercely and fearlessly. Now, mind you, fearless is not the absence of fear, but doing it though you are still afraid. Your love and the family we created together are the loveliest gifts I have ever received. I am always here for you, my love, whenever you need me; that will never change. I am also happy you chose me to grow old with. And we will continue to grow together. You, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, are the love of my life. I love you."

"William," Victor snickered, receiving a very sharp elbow in his side from Rosie. "Sorry."

Sherlock kissed Molly quite fervently, causing their son to scrunch up his face in a similar manner to his mother's and look away.

"Grow up," Rosie told him, beaming at the sight. Victor looked back toward his parents. Rosie spoke up again with admiration. "They're so in love." As the family witnessed the renewal of vows and the loving kiss, they cheered. In that moment, Victor knew that would be him and Rosie one day and the thought made him smile.


End file.
